Avatar Book Four: Hurricane
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Nineteen years have passed since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai, and peace has been abundant. But now, a new challange has come to face down the Avatar as the Spirits of the world have grown restless. This is "T" now... but it may go up a level, we'll see
1. Chapter 1: Northern Water Tribe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, it is a product made by Nickelodeon and the team of Micheal Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

The burgs of ice that littered the still arctic waters bobbed slightly in the distance from the great ice wall city of the Northern Water Tribe. The towering, smooth ice walls loomed over and casted their massive shadow over the great city of snow and ice, protecting it from any and all assaults from the back while the bender made wall with their tribal mark across its face protected it from forward attacks. It had been that way for over one hundred years. And since the Avatar's defeat of the malicious fire lord Ozai 19 years ago, the need for the walls safety slowly withered away. Though they kept it up for the possible threat of an enemy attack, they saw no war of combat for 18 years.

* * *

Light blue skies stretched across the arctic sky with fluffs of white drifting clouds panted in little bundles in the fair sky. The flowing streams within the white ice city quietly trickled through their cannels and under the snow made bridges. It was one of those calm water tribe days. A woman carrying a wooden bucket crouched down to one of the many flowing streams in the cannels of the city. Her wavy raven black hair dangled just above the water as she filled her bucket to the brim with the ice cold water. Removing it from the stream, she held the bucket close to her chest, trying to not let a drop fall out. After steadying herself, she wobbled her way up the walkway beside the water; trying fixatedly not to slip on the snow guarded steps. Gaining way to a single, rail-less staircase, her concentration was broken by a voice behind her. "Kai!" Taken by surprise, the woman let out a sharp yelp before stumbling to the side and into the calm water with a loud, surging crash.

She pulled herself up to the surface of the chilling water as quickly as she could. Water draped her raven hair over her eyes, but she was still clear that she was annoyed to the man. "Yes, Leith?" She mumbled to the man that stood on the path over looking her.

"I was going to ask if you needed help… but you got it," The man laughed as the woman cleared her eyes of her damp hair.

She hoisted herself out of the water and picked her bucket up, which had fallen empty in her trip down off the stairs. Wordlessly, she shoved the bucket to the man's chest and left up the stairs in a visible huff. "Fill that up and bring it home… your son wanted it before he woke up and went back on his journey…" Kai directed back to him, trying to move elegantly, but only waddled with her heavily drenched coating.

Leith looked at the bucket, seeing his own reflection in the little water left inside its wooden frame. He was a strong, chiseled featured man with faded black hair atop his head and chin. "He's leaving today? Already? But he just got back," Leith chuckled before scooping water effortlessly into the wooden frame of the bucket.

Kai stopped on the final stare and looked back to him, her beautiful figure being complemented by the shimmering twinkles in the ice made walls in the morning sun. "Your son has waited 19 years for this… Do you believe he will stop for a moment?" Just then, a single snow flake swayed down between the two of them clearly, bringing them both to look to the sky above.

The once clear morning sky had turned instantly to grey overcast clouds, bringing with it a slow frenzy of snow flakes along with it. Kai sighed and shook her head, but seemed to have an unsure smile across her lips. "You better hurry… he just woke up," She giggled to Leith as he carried the bucket up the stairs and passed her.

"You should come to… his 'mommy' should be in attendance for his farewell, don't you think?" Just like that, Kai laced her arm around Leith's arm and they both started their way throughout the village.

As they moved together through the allies and side walks of the city, they noted all the other members of the tribe had stopped what they where doing and looked to the sky. Though snow was never something out of the ordinary here; it being one of their most important resources. But when they looked at the snow falling, their faces all looked worried and nervous. Leith furrowed his brows and held Kai close to his side. Looking at them, Leith grumbled to himself. "Ungratefuls…" Kai nudged her husband in the side with a slight scold in her sapphire eyes.

"Leith…"

"I'm sorry… Their fears are placed well. But I know our son well…" He looked down at her, his aged and weary blue orbs glancing down to her soft and loving eyes. "…They have no reason to worry..." Finally, he came to a halt before a small ice made house with a single window beside the vacant door way.

Kai slowly left the side of Leith and stepped into the home, quietly. Leith followed suit and placed the bucket on a counter beside the door. The room was dark; all the candle light and other sources of light had been snuffed out; leaving only the dim outside light to dully fill the minimal windows of the home. They both looked to the center of the entrance room where a single woolly walrus pelt was set firmly on the floor; and where a boy stood, garbed in a thick blue and yellow jacket and over hood. "…Son? I'm surprised you haven't left yet," Kai softly chided the boy, watching him slide his hands firmly into leather gloves.

A moment of silence was held while they watched him clasp the buckles of his boots on before turning to them, his face covered by his hood and veil over his mouth. Though they could only see his gold ring eyes, they could feel a warm smile from him. "I wanted to wait for you two before I left… Is that alright?" He joked before opening his arms wide.

Hesitating for not even a moment, Kai crashed her body into the boy's body in a great hug, throwing her arms around his neck. He let out a dry heave cough of surprise but patted his gloved hand on her back and stroked it for a moment. She broke from the hug and wiped a welling tear from her eye and stepped back so Leith could get close to him. "Good luck son…" Leith mumbled as he extended a hand to him.

The boy looked to the hand before knocking it aside and taking his father in a hug. "I won't need it father…" As he broke from the hug, he grasped the bucket by its handle and exited the home. "…My goal is noble, and my cause is pure. The spirits will guide me," He told them while walking down the main path of the city to the great ice wall before the ocean.

His parents went after him in a rush, crunching packed snow under foot. "Harike, wait!" Kai called to him down the pathway.

As the boy continued to walk, the villagers watched him with mixed looks: Fear, hope… hate. He came to a halt and turned around in time to see Kai and Leith catch up with him. "Yeah mother?"

"Just promise me… when you meet him… do what us expected of you," His mother warned him in a tone that reminded Harike of the speech of an elder.

Bowing his head he looked to the wall before him. "Rest assured. I will do what is right…" With a firm placement of his right foot, he slammed his left foot a few inches ahead of him, along with a thrusting waver of his hands downward.

The great wall obeyed his motion and sank down into the water with a silent crumble, revealing a small canoe drifting vacantly on the other side. He quickly skipped over the crumbled wall before him and into the canoe, dunking it into the oceanic water around him. He turned on ball of his back heel and waved a final fair well to his two on lookers before flicking a wrist upward. In a break neck instant, the whole wall was repaired like nothing, and the vision of Harike and his canoe disappeared behind it. Kai and Leith lingered in place for a moment, standing close and preying inwardly to the spirits for the safety of their child.

* * *

On the other side, as light waves crashed against the wall of the city and jostled the canoe, Harike sat himself on a wooden stool. He securely placed the bucket of water in a holder under his seat; along side a leather rucksack he placed their ahead of time. Rising to his feet he looked off into the southern distance, passed the drifting ice mounds and darkened skies. "…And what is right is to repair the balance of the world…" With a menacing tone to himself, he lifted a hand out behind him. As his hand faced the back of his canoe, he started to rotate it in a circle, wavering the cold water around his boat. As the snow around him continued to fall, it too started to twirl in a spiral as it fell near him. With a gentle creak, the canoe started to move from its position and drift away from the wall. Harike sharply stopped his hand for a second and turned his whole body to the south, malice abundant in his eyes. "Watch your back 'Avatar' Aang…" With a powerful thrust, he lunged both his arms out in front of him, palms flat and facing the water below. The ice burgs before him crackled and began to sunder as the water around him rippled. The snow made wall behind him began to crumble stray parts off its top and drop them down into the water below. "…Here I come," Finally, he flung his arms to his back and the canoe shot away from the wall of the Northern Water Tribe in a large explosion of water behind him.

The ice burgs shattered to pieces in an instant, crashing painfully to the arctic water below and denting the great wall behind him. Fading off into the distance, the dark clouds and falling snow over the city faded away, letting the sun shine down to the tribe below. The guardsman and chief that stood atop the wall watched as the distant canoe faded off into the distance, the clouds that once over casted themselves over the tribe staying his path. One of the guards looked to the aged chief and bowed his head. "Sir…" Before the guard could say a word more, the chief raised a hand between the two of them, but never broke his eyes from the canoe.

"Even if we where to face him…" He looked to the sundered ice burgs and partially destroyed wall with a grimace. "…He has more power then any of us… I fear for the Avatar now. I fear for his friends as well…"

"Sir, Harike—"

"I'm aware… But in his mind, he has but one mission, and he will stop at nothing to achieve it…" Arnook ran his fingers through his graying hair as he groaned. "Spirits… aid Aang and his comrades…" Looking out into the direction Harike traveled, he saw a flash of lightning from the clouds above him. "…They will need all the aid you can give,"

* * *

"_Kill the Avatar…"_

_

* * *

_

**This is a story I've wanted to do for a year, I do it now because of one thing... Korra. Those of you who do not know who that is, look it up. Now why would this matter? If you can't figure it out, just keep reading. And please, remember to Review or I have no reason to keep writing this.**

**"Why does he want Aang?"**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord-Flinx**


	2. Chapter 2: Southern Water Tribe

**The story continues, and if you can, tell others of this story... it means the world to me for people to at least see this story... And i promise you it will be amazing.**

**Also, I'd like to thank a nice guy, Destikim, who gave me some good- no- great visual ideas; and i thank him for that.  
**

* * *

Over the course of 19 years, development and prosperity had bloomed all through out the world. The Fire Nation, which had thrown off the hateful and tenacious mantle that was placed upon it by Fire Lord Sozin and was kept and managed up until Fire Lord Ozai, had become a more peaceful and caring people under the wise guidance of Fire Lord Zuko and his insightful wife, Fire Lady Mai. The Earth Kingdom, now letting down the walls of their once sheltered and reserved city of Ba Sing Se, had stretched its hands out to all of its many divided kingdoms to build a stronger and more stable union under the just rule of a single Earth King. But above all this, a standing sign of the development and freedom of operation from one another stands within the Southern Water Tribe in the form of a rebuilt and redone village that could rival it's sister tribe's capital to the far North. The once beaten and diminished Southern Water Tribe village had grown over the years since the success of the great and powerful Avatar, due to many Northern Water Tribesman and woman traveling to their sister tribe and helping it to rebuild and mend its wounds left by the previous Fire Lord. And with the help of the current Avatar, Avatar Aang, who had made a home and a family inside the snow packed walls of the Southern Water Tribe, it's growth had never been so grand since the days of its first construction.

* * *

Outside the shimmering white mound walls of the Southern Water Tribe capital, many tribesmen paced their Buffalo Yaks outside the entrances that led to the inner sanctums of the capital. Though they knew any attack was unlikely, raging animals and raiders would always be a looming over head like it would in any village in the world. A soft breeze swayed across the shifty snow in the afternoon light, but the guards paid it no mind. While one of the guards atop his Buffalo Yak watched vigilantly, like his job required, he spotted something off in the distance across the stagnant icy waters to the north. Normally, seeing something moving in the distance wasn't out of the ordinary since they always had supply convoys chartering back and forth between the Southern Water Tribe and many other port towns, but to the guard it seemed off. The guard on duty with him halted his Buffalo Yak next to his partners and looked off to the distance with him. "What's wrong? It's just a ship. Haven't you seen a ship before?" He joked, cracking a jostling smirk at his partner.

"Of course I've seen a ship… But," He looked off into the dark blue waters before him and noted the over cast clouds coming along over the ship's path. "…Those clouds…" His partner looked to him and knocked him on the head playfully.

"You've been out in the snow too long, clouds aren't evil… I feel stupid for even saying that. Now come on, let's greet this ship and help whoever is on it to shore," Without waiting for a reply, he sent his yak into a trot and off across the plains of the snowy wasteland towards the land closest to the approaching ship.

The other guard sighed and sent his yak after his partner, but snuck a few glances back at the ship and it's clouds. "I don't know about this…" whispering to his yak, seeing it as the only one that was going to listen, he continued after his partner to help whoever it was that was coming to the Southern Water Tribe.

As they neared the great stretch of arctic land that they used as a port in the Southern Water Tribe, the two guards saw that the ship they saw was a canoe and that it was being pulled out of the water by a man wearing traditional Water tribe garments and hood. They also noted that the sky above them was now grayed out by looming clouds and a slight snow fall was upon them. Hopping off their Buffalo Yaks, they treaded across the packed snow land towards the traveler that finished docking his boat. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe. Are you from the Northern Water Tribe?" One of the guards asked, noticing the traditional design and craftsmanship of the traveler's coat and hood.

With a quick turn, the guards saw the traveler's golden ring eyes under his hood and stood proudly before him to show that they where protectors of the village. He studied the two guards and their mounts for an instant then nodded. "Yes… I'm Harike of the Northern Water Tribe… And maybe you two can help me?" Harike introduced himself while removing his rucksack from his canoe and bringing himself closer to the guards.

"We would be honored to help a fellow tribesman. What is it you need?" One of the guards asked while the other looked to the over cast clouds with worry.

Harike opened his rucksack and produced a piece of paper with an ink painting drawn on it. "I wanted to give this to a certain someone... you see I'm an artist and I wanted to show this to a worldly woman. You wouldn't happen to know where I may find Lady Katara, would, you?" Harike reasoned as the guard took his picture and studied it.

After a few seconds of moving the picture about, trying to understand what it could be, he handed it back. "Of course… she lives in the capital. I'll show you in if you want,"

Harike slid the picture back into his bag then looked back to the guard, smiling kindly through his veil. "That would be most appreciated," he thanked.

Without another word, the guard hopped atop his Buffalo Yak and pulled Harike up onto the back saddle. As the guard sent his yak into a trot towards the city and carrying Harike behind him, the other guard remained in his place, putting a hand out. As his hand extended out, a single snow flake landed into his palm and snuggled deep into it. The guard narrowed his eyes as he looked at the snow flake. As it lay in his hand, it didn't melt from the warmth of his bare palm, but shuttered slightly. Then, to his surprise, the snow flake started to twirl in his hand before soaring to the clouds above him. Following the flake's path, he looked up into the clouds and saw the ripples of the cloud edges where heading towards the Southern Water Tribe capital city. "…That's… not a good sign…"

* * *

It was more of a quaint and rustic charm compared to the massive size and majesty of the Northern Water Tribe. The homes where made from snow packed domes and pelts from successful hunts. It was a miraculous improvement from the shabby and makeshift village it was not 20 years ago. It had returned to the moderate elegance it was in the days of nearly one hundred years ago. Only now, in the center of the glacies city, before the grand capital building, the people had erected an ice statue of the woman they held responsible for the prosperity their tribe now had. Her slender frame and lovely features where expressed carefully and precisely; the sculptures made careful aim to give honor to Katara with the statue; and they succeeded.

* * *

Once the Buffalo Yak that carried the guard and Harike over the pillowy mounds of packed snow, Harike departed from his guard and entered the city through the main gateway. A smile couldn't help but creep onto Harike's face as he saw the docile life of the Southern Water Tribe. It was a welcomed change from the strict and serious feel of the Northern Water Tribe where he came from; the people here seemed at blissful peace. He slowly walked down the main city street, stopping before the elegant statue that depicted, as the plaque below it said: "The Re-binder of the two Tribes… Lady Katara…" Harike read allowed in a hush. Looking back to it again, he bowed his head.

"Why are you bowing to a statue?" Harike's eyes grew wide and he frantically turned on his heels to see who it was that was talking to him from behind. What came to his sight was the vision of what Harike would admit to being a much more appealing sight then her statue. Her kempt, long brunette hair hung at length to the nape of her back before being tied into a single pony tail that hung down just bellow her waist. A simple but elegant blue vestment with a white trim. Under her sleeveless long vestment, she wore a grayed blue dress that reached down to her ankles. Around her shoulders, a dyed blue fur stole draped firmly around her neck. Her mature, sinewy skin body shaped well under her garments, but still held a dignified respect to them. The peak of one of her brows where raised as Harike looked at her dumbfounded and her lovely sapphire eyes looked at him curiously, bringing an interested look onto her mature visage.

"Oh… sorry to stare… it's just," Harike laughed at his carelessness and stood up strait before her. "I've been waiting for the day I would see you for a long time," Katara's lips rose into a smile and she laughed softly at Harike's comment.

"Really? And who may I ask are you?" Katara questioned as she held a hand out to properly greet him.

For a moment, Harike looked at her hand silently. The snow above them that drifted down seemed to slow down but grow in quantity. "…I am Harike…" He introduced himself, clasping his leather gloved hand into her slender bare hand and shaking it. "Harike of the Northern Water Tribe…"

"Well Harike, I'll be the first to welcome you to our tribe," Katara chided politely. With a swift wave of her hand, she gestured Harike to see every inch of the city. Even though the sun had been blotted out by gray over cast clouds, the shimmering snow and ice structures that made up the settlement still made for a dazzling sight.

While looking to his sister tribe's unique architecture and design, he slowly spoke up towards Katara. "Lady Katara… If I may say, I would be deeply honored if I could prepare you tea… would you mind?" Harike insisted.

Katara looked at him surprised for a moment, but smiled sweetly at him after considering his words. "It would be rude of me to say no… come with me, I'll show you to my home. You must've had a long trip," As Katara guided Harike towards a medium sized home near the center of town; Harike closed his eyes and sighed while crushing snow under foot. _"She is as kind as I expected…"_ he lamented in thought while following Katara. With a halt before a tanned pelt door, Katara gestured Harike to go first. Harike complied and slid the pelt to the side and dipped himself into the frame of the door. To his surprise, it was much more spacious on the inside, having not only a living room, and a crackling fire pit in the center, but two more pelts that hung in front of two separate door frame; to which Harike assumed where two separate bed rooms. Katara followed after him and slid the pelt over the entrance to trap in the minimal heat that could be found in the home. "Well, what do you think of our homes? I houses, right?" Katara joked as she sat down next to the small fire pit that was dug out into the center of the home.

Harike shook his head and joined her on the ground opposite of her, placing his rucksack beside him. "Not at all, it's as my master described it, eloquent and beautiful… just like their inhabitants," in the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight tint to Katara's cheeks along with a soft chuckle.

"You're master must be a well rounded traveler to know about both Water Tribe architectures," Harike shrugged his shoulders at Katara's assumption and handed her a cup that he produced from his bag, along with a kettle.

"She lived in the Southern Water Tribe and while she trained me in water bending, I brought her to the Northern Water Tribe… suffice to say…" He paused as he put herbs into his kettle along with a clump of snow. "She preferred the Southern Water Tribe over the Northern," Harike gently placed the kettle over the cindering wood of the fire pit and turned his attention back to Katara.

"Really? First I've heard that… What was your master like?" Katara inquired as the pot steamed and gradually whistled atop the pit.

"My Master?" Harike held his tongue for a second, picking the pot up and pouring some of the tea into his and her glass. "My Master… she's… troubled. A great bender, just with a troubled way of doing things," He let out a nervous chuckle with earned him a curious look from Katara.

"What was her—" As Katara prepared to prod even further, taking a sip of her tea, one of the pelts in the house subtly shuttered.

The two waterbenders looked to the pelt as it wiggled to the side and revealed a baby crawling out towards Katara. Harike grew wide eyed and held in a gasp, looking at the sinew skin toned child with shaggy black hair. "…Is that your son…?" He asked with a stiffened but dark tone.

Katara smiled as she put her cup of tea down and picked the child up off the arctic floor. "Yeah… his name is Tenzin," She chuckled before holding the baby out to Harike with a proud smile. "Isn't he cute? He has Aang's eyes and hair," Katara pointed out.

As the baby squirmed in his mother's extended arms, Harike frowned behind his veil. Tenzin's mitten hands moved out at Harike, which made Harike tilt back slightly. "…Yes… he does," He muttered under his breath, but shook it all off. "Speaking of your husband… Do you know where he is?"

Katara pulled Tenzin close and cradled him softly to her warm chest while looking at Harike with growing interest. "Aang? What do you want with him?"

Searching his rucksack for a moment, he produced the same ink drawing he showed the guards and handed it over to Katara's free hand. "I'm not just a bender, but I'm also an artist… well, starting one. I was hoping someone as worldly as him would have great stories that I could draw inspiration from," Harike explained while the great Water Bender before him who was cradling the child of the Avatar studied his picture.

"Huh… Well that sounds pretty interesting… You think this because he's the Avatar?" Katara asked while also showing the drawing to Tenzin, who giggled and reached at it.

For a moment, Harike became as stiff as the icy ground that held the Southern Water Tribe, and the crackling of the fire pit died down. "…Yes… Because he's the…" Harike's gloved hands clenched tightly into a fist and his jaw clenched. "Avatar…"

With a gentle movement, Katara placed her child on the fur mat to the side of her and looked back to Harike, who, with his hood on, seemed to have the same demeanor he held while he made her tea. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but he left an hour ago towards Kyoshi Island," With a sudden crackle, the fire pit between them crackled and the wood inside it reduced to black ash in an instant. Katara flinched, but quickly filled the fire pit with water to put out the remaining embers. "That's the thing with wet wood; it crackles and burns at random times," She chuckled.

"So he went to Kyoshi Island… Thank you," Harike bowed with respect to the honorable woman before him and her son. Slowly Harike lifted himself off the cold of the ground and stood before the pelt of the door.

"Leaving already?" Katara asked Harike as she too rose from the ground and stood before him.

Harike looked to her and Tenzin, an earnest growth of pity in his eyes. He let out a slight sigh, creating a slight puff of air before him before looking at her. "Yes... I would like to stay in this city and relax... But the faster I see to the Avatar, the sooner I can return home and spend my time with my mother and father," Harike told Katara softly.

"It's fine, but if you're ever in town..." Katara started to say along with her returning of Harike's picture.

Harike rose a hand up and pressed the paper back into Katara's hold. "Keep it... I made it for the day met you anyway... It's a thanks for the information and hospitality I guess," Harike commented warmly.

Katara nodded and opened the pelt entrance and allowed her visitor to leave. He waved the two residents of the home off and disappeared behind the thick pelt that blocked the entrance way. After the sound of his booted feet that crunched down atop the layer of snow that blanketed the ground outside of the house faded away, Katara turned to Tenzin and picked him up. "You made a new friend today Tenzin, yes you did, yes you did," Katara cooed Tenzin while also tickling her nose at the child's exposed belly. Tenzin let out an uplifting giggle and wiggled about in his mother's hands. Katara then caressed Tenzin close into her chest and heaved a proud and relieved sigh. "Your father... The duty of an Avatar is always keeping him busy. I can't imagine the pressure of that," With a subtle look down at the baby nuzzled into her chest, she chuckled quietly. "Don't tell him I said that... He has enough to worry about with all the raiders, uprisings, and-"

"Hei Bai..." Katara heard the name escape from the smiling mouth of Tenzin.

She looked to him and saw he had taken the picture Harike gave them; to which she started to study the messy but eloquent ink streaks. "...Tenzin... That does look like Hei Bai. But how do you know about Hei Bai?" Katara questioned the child, but then laughed at her own expense. "Oh right... Aang..."

Just then, the pelt before the entrance of the home slid open and a water tribe woman walked in. "Lady Katara,"

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Katara asked the suddenly arriving visitor, still cradling Tenzin in her arms.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just... you have to see this," The woman told Katara before exiting the home and back into the the streets of the city.

Interested in what it could be, Katara followed the woman outside of her house and into the bright, arctic day. What welcomed her on the outside was a cluster of Water Tribesmen and women fathered around the statue that stood before the capital structure. As Katara made way to the statue, the people steps aside to make a path for her. Once she reached the base of the statue, her eyes went wide at the surprising sight before her. The ice statue that once depicted her standing alone with a proud and mighty stance, was now changed to one of her standing beside a smaller ice made body, holding it's hand for all eternity its eternal statue state. Her eyes drifted down and saw that the plaque was also slightly altered. "The Re-Binder of the two Tribes, and the Future of the Re-Binding Elements: Lady Katara and Tenzin," Katara's lips turned to a grin as she looked at the altered statue. "You know... I like it,"

"How could this happen? It took our best water benders a year to get it how it was; we left it alone for only ten minutes..." One of the tribesmen commented.

As the people went into conversing on this turn of events, a distant over cast cloud started to drift northward, towards Kyoshi Island. Taking with it a single canoe under it and a visible strength and flurry in the snow fall it dropped.

* * *

**What could this all possibly mean? What does Harike plan to do and why? Contribute your ideas and a thoughts along with your comment in a REVIEW. And like i asked, please tell people.**

**What do you think this is all about, what will happen?  
**


End file.
